


The Run

by dilaurentis



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda Fluffy, Roisa, some cute moments!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilaurentis/pseuds/dilaurentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa always knew that, inevitably, things just <i>happen<i></i></i>. But things like going on the run with her supposed-to-be-dead criminal ex-lover <i>weren't<i> meant to happen.</i></i><br/>Now she was a fugitive and her life had never changed so drastically, but will her love for Rose change too?<br/>Will they make it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic that I've actually completed and my first Roisa fic. It's set like an hour or two after 2x22.  
> Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> Enjoy :)

Luisa’s head hung to the side, resting against the car window. Night had fallen quickly, the humming of the car engine played in the background. She looked up at Rose. Her eyes were fixed on the road ahead, both hands on the wheel. She watched her occasionally look to the side mirror, checking to see if they were being followed. Her blue eyes gleamed even in the darkness. Her long red curls had been succeeded by black locks, further highlighting her eyes. She wondered if this was her real hair colour.

Luisa realised she didn’t know a lot about Rose. Her face may be the same but what was beneath that? The veil had been lifted a long time ago but Luisa had barely had the chance to peer through it. Then again, it was hard when she was constantly left in the dark.

She'd made a lot of bad decisions in her life, but the decision to run away with Rose was going to be the most life changing. She was able to go to and from rehab, to and from her family, but there was no going back now, except to prison. She wasn’t even sure this was what she wanted. What were their plans for the future? Hide away on a private island for the rest of their lives, basking in sunlight, and living off Sin Rostro’s dirty fortune? It sounded like a movie but Luisa knew this wasn’t what real people did. _Normal_ people did.

The thought of never seeing Rafael again played in her mind. She didn’t even get to say goodbye, though he probably wouldn’t want to hear from her anyway. Would she ever be a doctor again? 8 years of higher education for nothing. Well, not nothing. Rose was far from nothing. She was everything to Luisa. But is everything ever enough?

The car slowed as they pulled into a near-empty parking lot. A flickering sign stood reading ‘Jackson‘s Motel’, the outer corners visibly musty, even in the shadows. This was a large step down from the Marbella.

“We’re here.” Rose said, letting go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Luisa looked at her. Rose couldn’t help but smile. The plan had been worth it. She had made her millions and now she got to spend the rest of her life with the person who loved her most, who she loved the most.

“What’s happening, Rose?” Luisa said failing to hide the worry in her voice.

“I’ll explain when we get inside.” Rose reassured her. “I’m just so...”

Luisa waited expectantly for Rose to find the words.

“I’m just so grateful that we found our way back to each other in the end.” Her smile seemed genuine so Luisa smiled back, her repressed feelings for the faux redhead fluttering back... ‘The end’ Luisa thought, replaying Rose’s words. It sounded so final.

They climbed out of the car and signed into the visitor log at the front desk. No one was at the front desk, only an old book and a half-working biro left next to it. It seemed the owners had gone to bed. Rose signed them in, changing their names and writing in all caps, disguising their identities. After grabbing a key off the back board of the front desk, they travelled along the halls in silence. There was not a soul in sight, the only sign of other human occupants being the faint smell of cigarette smoke despite the no smoking signs.

Rose unlocked the room door and let Luisa in first. She turned on the light. The room was moderate size and just as shabby as Luisa expected, mold on the ceilings and dreary colours covering the walls. Rose shut the door behind her. She turned around to a sudden embrace from Luisa, her arms tightened around her.

“I thought you were gone.” Her voice quivered, her chin nuzzled next to Rose’s shoulder. Rose had seen Luisa vulnerable many times before; whenever she tried to convince her to leave her father, whenever Rose refused, or right before she disappeared on another bender. But this time it felt like she knew Rose was the cause of this pain but couldn’t help but give in to her.

“I know, and you probably have a million questions-"

“I do.” The light above their heads flickered. Luisa stepped back. “I don’t understand, Rose. Is that even your name?” She tried to laugh at her half-serious joke but felt tears choke in her throat. “You’ve ruined my life but I can’t stay away from you.”

Rose stepped closer to Luisa. “I am so sorry, Luisa, and there is simply no excuse. But this plan is bigger than you know.”

“What plan? The big, bad, Sin Rostro?” Luisa scoffed; it hurt that Rose would think that would suffice.

“Can we not fight, Luisa,” Rose pleaded, her voice quietening. “That is all in the past. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you right now. I came back because I need you, Luisa, as much as I tried to fight it. I did not expect this at all. I thought this would fade… these _feelings_. But they are the most overwhelming force in my life and they always will be. From the Fourth of July to today, it has always been you. It will always be you.”

Luisa felt her lips curve into a smile as she looked her in the eyes. Rose had never played a part so convincingly. She was even beginning to believe her own lies. They were just lies… right?  Any distance she had felt from Luisa earlier had disappeared and all she felt was her warmth.

Luisa looked up at Rose scanning her eyes, as if the amount of sincerity in Rose’s eyes was too good to be true. But the smile on her face showed she was no longer worrying about reality and fantasy. Rose responded by tucking a lose strand of hair behind Luisa’s ear and leaning forward to kiss her. It was the first time they’d kissed in almost a year. The faulty motel lights flickered once again as their lips brushed, both of them feeling a spark.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Luisa breathed onto Rose’s lips, her eyes tightly shut. Rose felt her heart bump harder as she could feel every crevice of her soft lips mingling with Luisa’s. She pulled away and pulled her into a hug, resting her hand behind Luisa’s head as she rested against Rose’s chest.

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Luisa woke up sprawled in the cheap motel linen. Rose sat at the desk across the room, her phone pressed to the side of her face, her long black hair, pushed to the side.

“Hm. Okay. Remember, it’s the _west_ side of the building and only after I’ve retrieved the order will you receive payment.” She hung up and placed the phone on the table. Her face was serious, lost in her thoughts until Luisa spoke up.

“Hi.”

Rose turned to face Luisa, giving her a soft smile. “Good morning, darling.” Luisa sat up slightly, resting against the head board. “How are you?” Rose’s voice was gentle compared to how she’d sounded on the phone.

“Perfect. Who was that?” Luisa asked referring to the phone call.

Rose froze slightly before answering, and then visibly relaxed. “It was one of my associates.” If she was going to be running away with Luisa she was going to have to start fully trusting her, but Rose had never trusted anyone. Plus she didn’t want to push Luisa away by overly exposing this new side of her that she’d never seen.

“Making plans?” Luisa raised her eyebrows.

“Always.”

Luisa glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 8. Rose left her seat and walked towards her partner, perching on the bed. “We have to leave today. They’ll be looking for us.”

Luisa nodded, smiling sadly. “I’m just happy I’m with you.” Their lips met and froze in place, both of them melting in the moment. They could finally be together. Rose broke the kiss, remembering what she had to tell Luisa.

“I have a new set of clothes for us to wear. This room has been my Plan B hide away for years.” Rose pointed to a black suitcase next to the bed which Luisa hadn’t notice.

 In the rush of running from the police, Luisa hadn’t had time to pack a bag. Rose was already sporting a black tank top and shorts, Luisa had never seen her dressed so casual.

“Wow, that’s a change from the trophy-wife dresses you usually wear.” Luisa eyed Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrows trying to hide a smile. “Oh, you didn’t like my dresses?”

“No, they looked better when they were off,” Luisa smirked, beginning to play with the hem of Rose’s T-shirt. Rose couldn’t help but gasp slightly, before forcing herself back into work mode.

“Not now. But… maybe later.”

“So… what do we do now?”

“Get ready, and then we can go collect our _new_ passports.” She gave Luisa another peck before standing up to return to her desk.

“Wait... how did you know to pack clothes for two?” Luisa asked, trying to hide her smirk.

Rose hesitated before turning around. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Luisa pressed further. “I mean, did you just assume I’d eventually leave my marriage to come with you?”

Rose sighed slightly and put her hands up symbolizing defeat. “Yes, you caught me. But it’s hard to blame me when I’m so undeniably irresistible, if you haven’t already noticed.”

Luisa gasped at Rose’s arrogance and laughed at the way she winked before turning around once more.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, they had parked in an empty industrial area, abandoned factories on every turn. The Miami sun was beating down on them relentlessly. Rose’s associate had left them their package underneath a dumpster, in between two buildings. They walked casually for two blocks, trying not to draw attention to themselves, although there was no one around.

The drop-off location was perfect, a deserted area with no surveillance. Rose looked twice before turning behind the old factory and reaching behind it. She slid out a brown paper envelope and checked inside. Luisa stood behind her nervously, the sound of cars in the distance making her anxious. Inside the envelope were 6 passports, 6 driver’s licenses and 6 visas; 3 identities each. There were also a pack of burner phones and a few computer chips.

“We’ve got it.” Rose confirmed, leaving the payment parcel behind.

“How much did that cost you?” Luisa said watching as she hid the package with dated newspapers.

“A few hundred thousand. But no price is too big to protect ourselves.”

Suddenly, a voice boomed from behind them. “Clara Ruvelle and Luisa Alver put your hands where I can see them.”

Luisa froze and instantly put her hands up when she saw the gun pointed at them.

Rose stood shocked. She’d never been caught before, not this early. A single cop stood in front of her with his gun pointed at them. He was across the street, inching closer with caution. “I’ve got Clara Ruvelle and Luisa Alver on Bridgeway Street; I need back up, over.”

A voice buzzed through the small stereo “Do not approach them until back up arrives, over.” Rose relaxed; he was by himself.

“Luisa is my hostage.” She spoke calmly. She grabbed Luisa by the waist and pulled her against her body. Reaching into the envelope with her free hand, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Luisa. She softened her grip on Luisa to let her know it was okay. “Attempt to follow us in anyway and she dies.” She instructed. She took a daring step back, Luisa following, before sprinting around the corner with Luisa following close behind. The car was parked a street away, and they’d reach a seemingly dead end with a tall fence blocking them, but Rose had anticipated this.

“Quick, climb the fence.” Rose hurried, getting a grip on it. She threw the envelope over before sitting on top, holding a hand out for Luisa. She grabbed it and pulled herself over, slightly scraping her knee on the metal. Jumping down Rose grabbed the envelope and they ran through the backstreets to the car.  Rose started driving as quickly as possible, her knuckles turning white from the intense grip she had on the steering wheel. Luisa’s breath was heavy as her hands shook from what had just happened; it suddenly seemed so real. She was a fugitive.

As they drove, they could hear the piercing siren of police cars in the distance.

When they reached the motel, Rose instantly started changing her outfit, pulling her hair down and opting for a dark green hoodie. She threw a wig at Luisa. “Here, they have a description of us and it’s only a matter of minutes before they barge through this door. We have to go.”

Luisa put on the jeans and t-shirt Rose had discarded to the floor and tied her hair up to fit in the wig; It was a lighter brown with blonde streaks. She watched as Rose put in contacts, her blue eyes fading to brown. Luisa gathered the clothes and shoved them into separate smaller travel bags. 10 minutes later they were ready to go.

“Have this,” Rose threw a burner phone to Luisa and she just caught it. “…since you had to leave yours at the hotel.” Rose had smashed Luisa’s phone after she’d agreed to run away with her. She knew that it was bugged by the police incase Rose would try to contact her and it would be more than a shame if they got caught within the first 24 hours.

Luisa knew this was wrong. This was no longer sneaking around her father’s hotel or cheating on her wife. This was against the law. She was an addict and somehow she was addicted to Rose; her never less than perfect hair, her constantly-thinking mind, her way with words, her all knowing smile. Her compass was always pointed to Rose, even if it was only a matter of time before it all went south.

“Luisa?” Rose repeated. Her head snapped around to Rose who was standing with the bags near the door. “It’s time to go.” She watched Luisa catch up, her thoughts untangling.

 

* * *

 

For the fourth time in 24 hours, they sat silently in the car. Rose looked more relaxed today as she navigated through the streets of Florida. “We’re going to have to ditch this car eventually,” Rose sighed slightly, not just because that was a lot of effort, but because she’d taken a liking to it.

“Where are we going,” Luisa yawned. It was getting late and it seemed almost getting arrested with her criminal ex-girlfriend/step mother/almost step sister was taking a toll on her energy levels.

“Somewhere special,” Rose smiled softly as she thought about it.

Luisa couldn’t help but get excited and she turned in her seat towards Rose. “Can I guess?”

Rose’s heart warmed at Luisa’s inner childishness. She hadn’t seen it in a long time. “No, Lu, but you’ll love it.”

A few minutes later they pulled into a half full parking lot. A royal blue gradient hung above their heads, the day turning to ether.  They stepped out of the car and Luisa didn’t know what to say.

“Remember this place?” Rose smiled, watching Luisa nod. She looked so happy, a pure happiness she’d only see when Luisa was alone with her.

“Fort Lauderdale Beach Motel.” Luisa reached for Roses hand and held it close to her.

They signed into the motel, different names for a different place. Rose unlocked the door to their room, leading Luisa in behind her, their fingers intertwined. Instantly, Luisa smashed lips with Rose, like magnets, polar opposites with relentless attraction. They held each other like they were breath and they were suffocating. And they had. In their eyes, the running, the plotting, the crying, and the betrayal was all leading to this very moment, where being in each other’s arms was enough oxygen for a lifetime and a half.

Rose leaned forward and pecked Luisa’s cheek another time. She had been counting but she’d forgotten which number she was on, distracted by the way Luisa fluttered her eyelids at each graze. They lay next to each other on their sides, enjoying a comfortable silence.

“I got you something.” Rose smiled. She let herself gaze at Luisa’s eyes for another second, admiring the way the way the motel lights reflected on the bronze specks, before turning around and reaching into the bag at the side of the bed. It was Luisa’s turn to admire, as her vision washed over the faint freckled stars on Rose’s back. She watched Rose turn around and place a package in between them, resting on the bedlinen.

Luis felt her heart flutter, the memories flooding back. “Powdered doughnuts…”

“…from the vending machine.” Rose finished her sentence. “We wouldn’t have the greatest love story ever told without some mementos.”

Both Luisa and Rose travelled back in time to the moment.

_Luisa lay on top of Rose, her head resting on her collar bone, Rose’s hand twirling in her hair. It was a Monday night and Rose had missed Luisa, so they’d arranged to meet at a motel for the hundredth time. It was already quite late, the small clock arm approaching 12am._

_“I have to go.”_

_Rose spoke the inevitable words Luisa had been dreading… really dreading._

_“No, you don’t.” Luisa pouted, looking up at Rose._

_Rose sat up slightly, causing Luisa to sit up too. “It might be hard to explain how an emergency meeting with a contractor lasted the whole night,” she said, feeling a bit of guilt in the back of her mind as she reached for her clothes. Rose usually saw people as an opportunity for exploitation but she sometimes felt bad for using Luisa like this._

_“Well,” Luisa was desperately grasping at things to say, anything to convince the copper-redheaded beauty to stay a little longer. “I don’t think it’s very gentlemanly to invite me all the way out here and leave me,” Her voice was matter-of-factly, as if she was telling a joke, but Rose could recognize the disappointment in Luisa’s voice. Luisa traced her fingers down Rose’s waist, making her shiver._

_“You have a slight point,” Rose laughed, “That wouldn’t be very chivalrous.”_

_“I’m glad you agree,” Luisa said triumphantly before pulling Rose in for another kiss, her hands seizing her waist. Rose followed, tangling her hand in Luisa’s hair, deepening the kiss. She smiled against Luisa’s mouth before feeling a sharp twinge of pain._

_“Ouch!” Rose pulled back, soothing her lip with her tongue. “You bit me.”_

_“Sorry,” Luisa said pecking Rose quickly to apologize. She watched Rose dab her bottom lip with her finger, checking for blood._

_“Are you hungry or something? I almost didn’t survive that little attack.” Rose feigned being hurt but couldn’t help a slight laugh._

_“Rose, I’m the doctor here and I believe the current death count from stray lip bites is zero,”_

_Rose shot fake daggers at Luisa for her smart-ass comment and left a kiss on her nose, before deciding to pepper her whole face with kisses._

_“Who’s hungry now?” Luisa spoke lightly, sensitive to every soft touch. She relaxed again as Rose hovered over her._

_“Actually, wait one second,” Rose stopped to speak, remembering the vending machine she’d passed in the hallway after they’d checked in. ”I’ll be back in one second.”_

_She returned to the room two minutes later, Luisa waiting patiently for her lover. Her face lit up was she saw what Rose was holding._

_“How did you know I was hungry?” Luisa teased, bringing Rose into another kiss of many that night._

_“I just had a feeling.”_

Luisa leant to the side and pulled Rose in for an appreciative kiss, before talking for a few more hours, eating the donuts and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Luisa was the one to wake up first.

Her eyes fluttered open to a light striped ceiling, the early morning sun shining through the blinds. The realization of where she was came to her when she heard the gentle snoring of the woman next to her. Luisa shifted slightly, her face now only a few inches from Rose’s. Her eyes wandered over her face, her cinnamon freckles exposed on her eyelids for Luisa’s unrestricted gaze. Her eyelashes were light bronze, her chest rising and falling as she was submerged in a deep sleep. The usually smooth lips were chapped from her open mouth breathing, a few raven tresses scattered over her nose.

Rose was her keystone; the only person she could depend on and trust, for the rest of their life on the run together. Everything that meant anything was tied to Rose, and there was no turning back. She’d never have true friends again, maybe a family, but when does a drug kingpin retire? It wasn’t exactly a conventional career.

Luisa’s eyes unfocused on Rose and were drawn to the black burner phone on the bedside table behind her. She needed to say goodbye. And burner phones were untraceable, right? She slipped out of bed, seemingly undetected, and walked to Rose’s side of the bed. The phone felt light in her hand, despite the overwhelming possibilities of what was about to be said, all weighing on it.

She wrote a note for Rose,

_Went for a walk, will be back before you know it – L x_

And she left their room. She stood out on the walkway terrace, overlooking the pool in the back, a slight orange tinge to the water from the sunrise. Rose and Luisa’s first time had been in a pool quite similar, the night replaying in Luisa’s mind.

Mustering up the courage, her tired fingers punched in her brother’s number, and then she waited. There were a few beeps before she finally heard him.

“Hello?”

His voice sounded hoarse, and Luisa immediately felt bad for waking him up. Her eyes teared as she realized this may be the last time she spoke to him.

“It’s me.”

There was the muffled sound of Rafael moving and his voice became sharper, his faith restored in finding Luisa. “Luisa? Where are you?”

“I can’t say. I just needed to hear your voice, know you’re okay,”

“Know if _I’m_ okay? You’ve been missing for two days with the psychopath who killed our dad! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“She’s not a psychopath,” Luisa felt inclined to defend Rose. “I appreciate you looking for me. No one else ever did. But I just wanted to say goodbye.”

This felt so wrong, leaving behind her baby brother, her best friend. They were the only ones who stuck up for each other when they were kids and even as adults when she helped him through his divorce with Petra, or when he’d put the hotel on her medical insurance. He was the only person who believed in her and now she could feel it fading away.

“Luisa please, I love you, why are you doing this?”

“Because I can’t help loving her, Raf, you know that. I will never move on and there’s nothing for me back home, no job, and no wife-”

“You have me.” For a nanosecond, Luisa doubted her future with Rose was the right thing. But she shook the feeling away.

“I love you and I’m so, so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me.” 

She hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. Her grip on the phone tightened, and then she exhaled and relaxed; now nothing was holding her back.

When Luisa had composed herself enough, she returned to the motel room, hoping to see Rose consumed in sleep, but instead she was sat cross legged on the bed with a laptop in front of her. She’d opened the blinds, the sunrise shining warmth to the walls.

“Morning, baby,” Luisa greeted, making her way over to sit next to her.

“Hey, you,” Rose smiled, her eyes brightening as she looked up from the screen. She moved up for Luisa and turned to give her a morning kiss. She’d missed her this morning, and missed waking up to her. “How was your walk?”

“Good. What are you looking up?”

“Places to visit, to go- maybe to live,” Rose clicked the mouse as she scrolled nonchalantly, and Luisa felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of leaving so soon, but also at the thought of actually _being_ with Rose, like living with her, going out in public with her and doing normal couple things. She never actually thought it would happen.

“Where are we going, Hawaii?” Luisa joked slightly, imagining the movie ending again, on a private island, basking in sunlight with Rose and her money. But this time she noted just how perfect Rose looked even in the mornings, making the idea even more appealing.

“I was thinking more like… Paris?” Rose couldn’t help beaming, though she didn’t want to rush Luisa. “Our first proper trip together, the first of many, actually. How romantic would it be, kissing on the Eiffel Tower, adding a lock to the Pont des Arts-“

“Going to Disneyland?” Luisa’s eyes lit up. She had always wanted to go, but her father had never had the time to take her. Even as an adult she still dreamt about going, and who better to go with than the love of her life. Rose’s heart melted from Luisa’s enthusiasm and she nodded vigorously, reaching for her hand.

“I know it’s cheesy but I figured life is too short, you know? Is that a yes?” Her voice was filled with hope.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Luisa almost screamed, smashing her lips onto Rose’s, their nose’s scarcely hitting. She could taste the berry lip balm Rose had applied to her lips.

“I love you so much,” Rose breathed, and she really did. “Let’s celebrate… you know... us.”

Luisa nodded and deepened the kiss, Rose intertwining their fingers.

“Let’s get ice cream, I saw a diner like a street away.” Rose suggested, pulling away slightly to see if Luisa wanted to go.

“You’re so cute” Luisa gushed, pulling in Rose’s face for another kiss, just missing Rose’s cheeks go as rosy as her name.

 

* * *

 

Luisa sat opposite Rose, an ice cream sundae between them. The diner was quiet; an old man sat in the corner and a young waitress leaned over the front counter, taking the order of a woman and her little son. The place was all mint greens and pastel pinks, a sugary sweet feeling to the place.

A TV hummed quietly in the top right corner of the joint, the news playing in the background.

Rose, removing a spoon from her mouth, stared at Luisa as a mischievous smile grew on her face.

“What are you thinking about?” Rose asked, sensing Luisa was up to something.

“I bet I can eat a bigger spoon of ice cream than you.” Luisa knew Rose was competitive and that no matter how silly the challenge, Rose would strive to come out on top. She was right, she thought, as Rose’s grip on her spoon tightened.

“You are wrong,” Rose spoke, as she dug her spoon into the sundae, a mini-mountain of strawberry ice cream piled on it.  She knew it wasn’t that impressive but she had to start off at least a bit small. She opened her mouth wide, and stuck the silver spoon in, and it came out clean.

Luisa looked at Rose in disbelief, surprised she was already failing her challenge.

“That was minuscule!” Luisa scoffed. “Whatever, I guess I am right.” Without another word she swiftly scoffed a mound of chocolate ice cream twice as big as Rose’s and placed the empty spoon back on the napkins in front of her, chewing victoriously.

Rose shook her head, her tongue pressed against her cheek. “Nah. Watch this.”

Rose took a scoop of ice cream twice as large as Luisa’s then proceeded to shove it into her mouth, her cheeks bulging. Strawberry ice cream covered the corners of her mouth and Luisa watched in awe.

“No way can you swallow all that.” Luisa said, challenging Rose further. They both leaned forwards, feeling the mock pressure rise.

“Wat--“ Rose tried to say ‘watch me’ but instead ended up choking on the overwhelming amount of ice cream filling her cheeks. Luisa instantly burst out laughing, forgetting they weren’t meant to draw attention to themselves. Spluttering ice cream everywhere, it ended up on the table in a sloppy strawberry mess. Rose gasped for air, her blue eyes watering as she reached for a glass of water. The old man looked over his shoulder at them and Luisa couldn’t help laughing more. Rose cleared her throat. “Okay, you win.”

“In more ways than one,” She grinned, also trying to catch her breath.

“You did that on purpose?” Rose said trying to look upset but she couldn’t help smiling. Luisa nodded, the laughter dying down.

“Yeah, I knew you would try.”

“You know me too well.”

They ate the rest of the ice cream, Luisa trying to make Rose laugh while eating so she could make fun of her choking again.

The TV sounded softly in the background, behind Luisa in the far corner of the room. Luisa watched all colour leave Rose’s face as her eyes were suddenly fixed behind her. She turned around quickly, only to have the same reaction. It was them. On the news.

“Police urge all to call in with information on the whereabouts of Luisa Alver, and her alleged kidnapper Clara Ruvelle, also known as Rose Solano. Do not approach them as they are dangerous and believed to be armed. They are wanted for multiple felonies including threatening a police officer while armed.”

The screen had a picture of Rose, although she had red hair, and next to it was a picture of Luisa.

“Shit, what do we do?” Luisa looked desperately at Rose, her face cold and unreadable like it always was when she was in work mode. The jokey atmosphere from the last five minutes had completely disintegrated as they were now as close as ever to escaping, but also being caught.

“Don’t make a scene by turning around again. The old man isn’t facing the TV, the waiter is in the kitchen and the lady and her son are talking. Let’s just leave now, pack our stuff from the motel and we’ll leave tonight.”

Luisa nodded and they stood, Rose threw a twenty on the table, and walked out the door.

* * *

 

Luisa’s head rested on Rose’s shoulder as they sat on the floor of the airport. People rushed past them, yawning, their eyes drawn to the flashing boards displaying their flight times and changes. Luisa had gone back to dark brown hair, with Rose keeping her raven locks, her blue eyes covered by brown contacts.  She’d straighten her hair to differentiate from her normal curls however, distancing her from the photos shown on the news as much as possible.

Rose had been informed by her mole in the police force that they suspected them to be leaving the country. They were also 4th and 5th on the FBI’s most wanted. Luckily, the passports Rose had attained featured pictures to match their persona changes and the police didn’t have their new aliases. Well, not luckily; Rose was really good at planning.

Even though Rose had enough money for a private jet, she decided that it would draw even more attention to them when their passports went through customs. They’d purposely chosen a late night flight, knowing the staff would be less rigorous when checking identification. She knew it was a risk, but everything was a risk in her life.

Rose looked over her shoulder at Luisa, her eyelids fluttering shut. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her hand. “Only one more hour. Let me go check something real quick?”

“What is it?” Luisa asked suddenly more alert.

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just trust me.”

A faint smile appeared on Luisa’s face and she nodded. Rose knew she didn’t deserve the petite, intelligent woman besides her. She’d hurt her countless times and it was unforgivable. Her longing to be with Luisa was inevitable and she knew she was lucky for even half of the longing to be returned. But waves can’t help crashing onto the coast, no matter how much of the beach is dragged with it, or what is in the way. She guessed it was kind of like that. Their love was epic, and epic never dies.

The minutes passed by and Rose eventually returned to sit next to Luisa. Rose herself was feeling drowsy but she had to stay alert. She looked up at the illuminated boards. They could now board the plane, right on time. Rose eyes widen as the feeling hit her; she was going to be free, a life without constantly looking over her shoulder, a life with the love of her life. An opportunity to start a family, if that was what Luisa wanted. She had the opportunity to give her whatever she wanted, whenever, and that made Rose infinitely happy.

“It’s time to go.” She whispered to Luisa, who yawned and reached for the suitcase next to her.

They stood and Rose momentarily stopped, surveying the area. People were caught up in their own little worlds.

She watched as married couples with little kids struggled to keep them in order and lone adolescents stared down at their phones.  She saw people’s faces fall as their flights were cancelled or postponed, and watched people pulling out their tickets for the staff. The bright terminal lights felt almost intimidating at this time of night.

Without drawing attention to herself, she turned slightly, pretending to look at the flight lists and glanced at the guards. But they weren’t there.

“I swear security was-“Rose started but trailed off, seeing the guard’s together in the neighbouring corner of the room, talking. But to Rose, it looked like they were _preparing._ They stood in a group, serious expressions on their faces as they listened to the head guard instruct them. The air in her lungs caught as one looked up and stared right at her. The circle dismantled and they seemed to be walking towards the next flight: Their flight.

“Luisa, listen to me. Don’t move or react,” She looked Luisa straight in the eyes with a look she reserved for her work life, letting her know how important this was. Luisa looked up confused. “The police _know_ we’re here. They’re coming right now from behind you. I need you to walk away from me and get in line. I’m the one they want and you’re completely disguised. Don’t worry about me; there are around 5 million euros in your suitcase so you’ll be fine. I’ve destroyed your life here, so please go and make a new one in France.”

Luisa’s head was having trouble processing what Rose was saying, she sounded delusional. How could she leave without Rose? “That’s crazy, I can’t just leave without you,” She felt panic start to set in. “I can’t lose you again.”

Rose felt a wave of guilt from disappointing Luisa come and pass as quickly as it had hit her. This was the only way for the plan to work.

“You’re more than smart enough to figure it out. Go. I’m sorry.” Rose looked up and the guards were approaching, half way through the terminal already. Her heart started pounding. “Start walking.” Luisa shook her head. “ _Please_.”

Luisa dragged her stare away from Rose and felt herself begin to walk past her, towards the line of people boarding the flight and towards the rest of her life without the love of her life; it made no sense. But she kept quiet. And she did as she’d been asked, waiting in line for the flight.

Rose swallowed hard. This was it. The moment she’d been waiting for. She knew she’d get caught eventually, just not so late in the plan, not when she was so close.

So she ran.

She felt them speed up and people moving out of the way, too pre-occupied with their own lives to watch as the security tried to catch up to her. She had a bit of a head start, around 200 meters. She ran around the corner, slowing down before slipping into the closest door.

“Clara Ruvelle, freeze!” The head of security violently kicked open the door, various staff positions jumping. The rest of security flooded in behind him “Where is she?” He shouted, scanning over their confused faces, his own face dead serious. The room was filled with flight attendants and preparing pilots gathering their equipment and uniforms. The officers barged through them, rummaging through closets, only to find hanging tailored shirts and skirts, and checking every office.

Suddenly, static sounded from a police radio and was answered almost immediately. “We aren’t sure about the whereabouts of Ruvelle, over.” The head of security looked over at the rest of the team. “Go look for her in the rest of the airport. Now!”

His head turned to go look for Rose himself, but turned back around instantly at a sudden bang close by. It had come from outside the room, leading him to the adjacent changing rooms.

To the corner was an open window swaying in the wind. He peered out of it, to see a flight taking off in the darkness. The strong wind from the plane had the window raucously banging against the wall, telling him what he’d feared, almost like Morse code.

Rose was gone.

* * *

 

Luisa sat on the plane, looking over at a shrunk down Miami, the lights of the city at this time forming a dot to dot of gold illuminating below her. She had never envisioned leaving her home; there were too many memories and people. But she guessed memories faded and people moved on. And she would too, with time.

Glancing over at the empty seat next to her made Luisa’s heart drop. She tried to imagine Rose getting arrested, but she couldn’t. Rose was a fighter, she was more than a survivor; a thriver. She knew how much this meant to Rose. She could tell by the little looks she’d given Luisa when she thought she wasn’t looking. Luisa knew Rose was a sociopath but she also knew the _real_ Rose. She came out when Rose was alone with her, when there was nothing to hide and no past to run from. Rose had risked everything coming back for Luisa and Luisa knew she had to come back for Rose. And even if it was hard to love Rose at times, she knew it must be harder for Rose to love her. But she did. And that made this even more difficult for Luisa to handle.

Her eyes wandered over to the flight attendant a few seats in front of her. She could only see her back as she stood a few seats ahead. “Excuse me,” her voice cracked a little. She knew it was wrong, but she desperately need a drink, just one, to help her through this flight.

The flight attendant visibly froze up, staying stationary. Luisa knew she’d heard her. She looked at the tall blonde woman in the blue and white uniform and waited for a response. The woman finally turned around, meeting Luisa’s hazy eyes.

“Yes?” She spoke softly, trying to conceal the emotions she felt but Luisa could see it clearly. She gasped, trying to keep her own emotions in check. It was the same smooth voice, the same sculpted cheek bones, the same auburn freckles and the very same cerulean-blue eyes.

Luisa was too speechless to answer, staring as the woman approached her, her blue eyes filled with happiness. The only thing she could think of was:

“Rose.” A few moments passed as their vision fixed on each other.

Rose smiled gently and comfortingly placed her hand on Luisa's, squeezing slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll land in no time," She winked, hovering for a moment before walking away from Luisa, smiling at the fact that the next time they saw each other, it would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (especially considering how longgg this is)!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated to let me know if I did okay xox  
> Have a great day <3


End file.
